


For One Night Only

by Accal1a



Series: Membership [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Magnus, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex Club, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Alec and Magnus go to The Club to watch a special show.





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> This war is one of the best Fandom experiences I've had. I adore this...even though I protested at the beginning. :D

“There's something new happening at the club this week,” Magnus said, holding a piece of paper in one hand and twiddling his ear cuff in the other, “and we definitely don't have to go, I just thought I'd let you know about it in case you wanted to go. It's a bit different to what we've been doing recently and I...”

Alec strode across the room and plucked the piece of paper out of his boyfriend's hand, carefully pulling Magnus' hand away from his ear as well.

“Magnus, you can ask me anything. You must know that by now.”

“I know, I do. I just don't want you to feel like you _have_ to do this, you know, for me. It doesn't matter if you're bored with it, or you don't want to anymore, I mean...”

“Magnus.” Alec said, in that fond way that he did when Magnus was running on.

Magnus smiled, it was such a grounding force to be reminded of the love the other man had for him that he stopped babbling.

Alec turned the piece of paper over, looked at it for only two seconds before saying “Yes.”

“Are you sure, because it's a bit diff...”

Alec closed the distance between them and gave Magnus a firm kiss. Slowly he pulled the shirt out from the back of Magnus' trousers, rubbing his calloused hands along the seam of skin that was revealed.

Magnus closed his eyes and lost himself to the kiss, pulling Alec closer.

After several minutes, they pulled apart.

“I think it's a _great_ idea, Magnus.” Alec said, whispering into Magnus' ear.

Magnus let out a chuckle, the jolt of arousal thrumming through him at the hot breath on his neck making him half-hard. He wondered what he had been worried about. 

~~~

“Could I get in here without you?” Alec asked when they got to the doorway and Magnus started to cast his magic at the archway.

“Do you want to?” Magnus asked, surprised.

Alec tripped over himself trying to get the words out as quickly as possible. “No! Of course not, I was just wondering. I mean not everyone in there is a Warlock. How do _they_ get in?”

Magnus smiled and pulled out a small, silver key from around his neck. 

Alec had seen the necklace before, but Magnus wore a lot of jewellery and he hadn't thought anything of it. Now though, he remembered that he was always wearing it when they were in the club.

Magnus leant over and touched the key to the door and the door stopped being opaque.

“So, why...?”

“Oh Alexander,” Magnus said fondly, leaning in for a kiss. After a moment he pulled back so that he could whisper in his ear, “because I know how much you like it.”

Alec's brain misfired at the comment. Magnus had been doing magic on purpose, making him lose it before they even got in the club. That hardly seemed fair at all.

Magnus pulled away with a wink and lead Alec through the doorway, their hands linked.

Alec gasped when they walked into the main room. It was completely different to how it normally was laid out. Now, there was a stage along the wall to the left of the bar, with plush tiered seating faced it. There were already people engaged in various sex acts on the cushions, but a lot of the spaces were empty. The curtains on the stage were the same tasteful red that was indicative of the club's normal furnishings, but all of the alcoves were gone.

“Wow.” Alec said, almost without realising.

Magnus' hand tightened on his boyfriend's, worried again that this evening's activity was going to be too much. “Good wow or bad wow?”

Alec leaned in so that he could whisper into Magnus' ear. “I guess that depends on you, doesn't it?”

Magnus laughed, his anxiety decreasing.

They thread their way across the room, Magnus still leading, walking in front of the stage towards the bar area.

Alec ran his hands along the velvety curtains as they walked past, noticing that they seemed to feel exactly the same as the plush divan that he lay on the very first time he'd been here. He was once more was grateful for the courage that he had had in telling Magnus months ago that this was what he wanted. This whole experience had been fantastic, and it wasn't over yet. There were so many things in the club that they hadn't tried. So many iterations of lust that they could be engaged in. Alec couldn't wait to explore everything with Magnus, from the many sex positions they could try together, the people they could play with, the other rooms they could use. Everything was new and to be sampled and it made him dizzy to think about all the possibilities ahead of them.

The barman put some drinks in front of the two men and Alec looked down at his glass and then back up at Magnus.

“Magnus, I don't need...” Alec started, pulling the tiny key on the silver chain from the cocktail in front of him.

“I know you don't,” Magnus said, then leaned in conspiratorially, “but the idea of that being round your neck, of it tangling with mine, when we're...busy, is _very_ hot.”

Alec took a moment for that image to sink in, then reached up and put the key in his mouth, sucking off the moisture. He then slowly put it over his neck, the chain resting between his pecks once it was situated. The shiny metal obvious against the dark blue of his shirt.

Magnus' eyes had turned several shades darker and his glamour had dropped by the time he was able to look Alec in the eyes again. He'd been completely fixated on Alec's sinful lips sucking around the piece of metal.

“Any ideas of what you want to do tonight?” Alec asked cheekily.

“I think you should put that mouth to good use.” Magnus replied, swallowing at the mere thought of it, imagining the way that Alec's mouth would feel around him. 

Suddenly, Magnus got an idea about what he wanted to try that evening. It wasn't something they did often, but it was something he knew they both enjoyed. It was going to be new for here though and that thought thrilled him.

~~~

Alec had picked out an area that was right in the middle of the seating area. It was half way up the sloped seating and right in the middle of the row. It was the best seat in the house to see the show, and to be seen during the show. That thought alone was enough to make Magnus wish he could strip him down to nothing and take him fast and hard in front of all of the assembled members. He schooled his desires though, instead choosing to wait until the show started. He knew this was going to get Alec hot and bothered, and he wanted this to be the best night they'd had at the club yet.

Drinks in hand, they took a seat on the lavish cushions, snuggling down into the soft furnishing. Alec put his arm around Magnus' shoulders and Magnus leant into him. They sipped their drinks in contented silence for a while, watching the room fill up with people. 

The club was never empty, but this show had clearly drawn a crowd, and soon all of the seats were filled with all sorts of races and genders. Alec couldn't work out where to look, knowing in a short while they would all be participating in acts together, but separately, was intoxicating. At any point, someone would likely be looking their way, and that thought excited him.

Magnus found that he knew a fair few people in the audience and he started to get slightly embarrassed about it the third time that someone raised a glass in salutation to him. 

Alec laughed and placed a kiss in his hair. “You have been busy, haven't you?”

Magnus wanted to cover his face, but the one hand that Alec was holding onto slung over his shoulders refused to loosen it's grip, so he just groaned in embarrassment instead.

“It's hot.” Alec whispered.

Magnus did move then, shrugging Alec off and turning to look at him. “It is?”

Alec pulled him back towards him, kissing him when he got into range. 

Magnus lost himself to the kiss, forgetting momentarily why he was worried. When Alec pulled away, his eyes had deepened several shades and he leant back in, this time to whisper in his ear.

“Yes. Because it means that I have something that's going to make everyone in this room jealous. I'm the one who gets to touch you. I'm the one who gets to kiss you. I'm the one who gets to make you come. Everyone in this room _wishes_ they were me.”

Magnus moaned at Alec's words, pulling Alec back in for a passionate kiss that made Alec's head spin in turn. 

“God, your mouth is sinful.” Magnus said when they pulled apart.

“You've said that already.” Alec said, winking.

 _God_ , it was entirely unfair that Alec Lightwood knew how to wink, how was Magnus supposed to stop from jumping him right then and there with that sort of behaviour going on? 

Thankfully, Magnus didn't have to keep himself under iron fast control, because the lights dimmed slightly. It would be stupid for the lights in a sex club to dim entirely during a show, after all, how would you watch anyone? Though they did soften the lighting, making it a more sensual environment.

“Welcome to our show ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us. We never know what we have in store on evening's like this. As you all know every show is different and that's what you all pay your generous membership fees for!”

Everyone politely laughed at the joke, though it wasn't like the MC was wrong, the fees _were_ exorbitant. The club was heavily warded and people paid for people's silence, as well as the amazing alcoves which must have cost a fortune to spell. The members all thought that the price was high, but it was absolutely worth it.

"So, without further ado, I present to you: Jonas and Seb! Artemis and Zaki will be out with us later too. Jonas and Seb promise us such a show that they're going to need a rest before their finale! Quite a boast! Enjoy the show.”

The curtain swept off to bisect the stage in front of the spectators and Alec gasped, settling back into the cushions they had vacated, pulling Magnus back in to their embrace.

The stage was covered in a woodland theme, with what looked like real trees growing from the sides of the stage, with boughs laden with blossoms. He could smell the flowers from where he was. Two beautiful, naked men who he recognised in passing, but whom he had never spoken to, came onto the stage and started to do a beautiful fluid dance around each other. They traced their fingers across each other's skin, getting close and then receding. It was mesmerising. 

When the men on the stage finally touched properly, it was to pull each other in close and kiss, which they both moaned into as their erections rubbed together.

“ _Wow_.” Alec whispered, and Magnus wasn't sure he'd realised he said it out loud.

Magnus shuffled so that he could straddle Alec's hips, leaning down to kiss him.

Alec kissed back with fervour, pulling Magnus closer with his firm hands around his waist.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss so that he could whisper a tease into his boyfriend's ear. “We can keep watching if you want, or we could...do our own thing.”

Alec was about to answer when Magnus rolled his hips down into his groin and their half-hard members rubbed together. Instead, he groaned, pulling Magnus in even closer, one hand on his neck and one on the base of his spine.

Magnus kissed Alec until he could barely breathe, realising that they were both rocking up into each other and probably wouldn't last if they didn't stop soon.

Alec bemoaned the loss of the kissing with a small pout, but when Magnus leant back slightly, it enabled him to see the plump and glistening kiss bitten lips of his partner, so he couldn't complain too much. 

They both started to undo the buttons on the other's shirt without words, knowing what the other wanted without needing to voice it. It made both of their hearts sing with how intimate that was. 

Alec pushed Magnus' shirt off his shoulders and Magnus allowed it to flutter down to the ground behind him. Alec's was more difficult to remove, by dint of him leaning against something. Magnus fussed with it for a second before snapping his fingers, the shirt appearing just a foot to their left.

Alec laughed and then pulled Magnus into a fierce kiss, wondering whether he'd ever get over being turned on by Magnus' magic, and knowing he really didn't care. It was hot, he'd tell anyone who asked.

Magnus leant away from Alec after a moment, taking in the heaving rune-marked chest and the small silver key hanging around it, marvelling, not for the first time, that Alec wanted to do this with him, that Alec _liked_ to do this with him.

“I love you, Alexander.” Magnus said, because in that moment he couldn't not.

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec replied, feeling it down to the very core of his being.

They stayed there like that, just staring into each other's eyes, breathing each other's breath, for several minutes until they were shaken out of their bubble by the perky MC still standing to the left of the stage.

“So, have at it ladies and gentlemen. Watch the show, watch each other, enjoy the pleasures of the evening...and don't forget to tip your servers.”

Magnus laughed, getting off Alec's lap.

Alec felt momentarily bereft, until Magnus' next words amped up his arousal another four notches.

“Lie down, Angel.” Magnus said, pushing Alec softly to punctuate his point.

Alec turned so that he could do as he was bid. Magnus' pet name for him never failed to make Alec smile, but him saying it in front of all of these people someone made it all the hotter. This was a private portion of their life that was being made public as well. It was intimate in a way that nothing they'd done in this club had been, and he _loved_ it.

Magnus reached for Alec's belt and unbuckled it so slowly that Alec wanted to scream at him. He already felt taken apart and they'd barely started. The noises coming from the stage, coming from all around them, the idea that anyone could be watching them were all warring in his head at once. It was overwhelming in the best way possible.

After a further few minutes when all Magnus had managed to do was undo the buckle of Alec's belt and very slowly lower the zipper, kissing around his stomach and hips in maddeningly soft kisses, Alec pushed up onto his elbows, looking down his body at his boyfriend.

Magnus tutted and Alec lay back down, laughing breathlessly. “You're evil.”

“I know.” Magnus said, and all of a sudden pulled the last two pieces of clothes off him.

Alec gasped as he was suddenly completely naked, the faint draft in the room attacking his now naked body. He hissed when Magnus snaked his way up his body again, the friction of Magnus' trousers against his own naked crotch sparking pleasure.

Magnus leant down, taking Alec's lips in a bruising kiss, running his hands through his partner's hair as he did so, tugging lightly like he knew Alec liked. When he pulled away after a minute, he could see Alec's plump kiss bitten lips, faintly glistening. He looked beautiful like this, his hair already messed up beyond repair.

When Alec tilted his head back in ecstasy, as Magnus took him in hand, not stroking, just holding him, he saw a couple in the next pile of cushions. They weren't engaging in any sexual act themselves. They were merely watching him and Magnus. He locked eyes with one of the couple, someone he'd not seen before and they very deliberately licked their lips. He couldn't help it, he moaned at the knowledge that they were turning someone on.

Magnus kissed down Alec's neck and across his chest, making sure to swirl his tongue around each nipple, lapping at the nub until it grew, and then sucking lightly on each one as he knew Alec liked. 

Alec wanted to get up, to wreck Magnus the way he was wrecking him, but that didn't seem to be the plan for this evening, so he stayed where he was, attempting to be as obedient as possible.

Magnus kissed his way down Alec's chest, with small and soft kisses, making his partner mad with the teasing touch. 

Alec fisted his right hand in his hair and moaned, the sensations driving him crazy. It reminded him of the too soft caress of Tim's wings and those memories assaulted him at the same time as the knowledge that it was Magnus' lips on him now, Magnus who was catapulting him to heady heights with barely a touch.

Magnus smiled against Alec's skin, feeling him shivering with need, feeling his muscles tighten as he fought to keep himself still. He licked his way down from Alec's navel towards his aching member, but veered off course just before he got there, causing Alec to groan in frustration.

“ _Magnus_.”

“Yes? Did you want something?” Magnus said, kissing his partner's hip.

Alec moved to lean on his elbows, looking down at Magnus, who was still wearing half of his clothes. “Are you going to take your clothes off any time soon?”

That wasn't the question he'd intended to ask, but the unfair state of their undress had floored him momentarily.

“Probably. Also, didn't I tell you to lie down?”

Alec dropped back into the pillows with a fake huff. “Fine.”

Magnus chuckled. Then, without warning, he took Alec into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Alec said, arching at the sudden stimulation.

Magnus used his not inconsiderable strength to push Alec's hips back down to the floor, holding them there as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, moving his mouth up and down the shaft. He always enjoyed the soft gasps and moans he could elicit from his boyfriend when he was giving head, and this time was no exception.

Alec was grasping his hair in one hand, and had a hand full of the pillow he was lying on in the other hand. It certainly wasn't the first time Magnus had given him a blow job, but being so out in the open like this made it that much more intense. This wasn't being blown by the bar, people occasionally looking over. This was any number of a hundred people being able to see them. _God, why had he picked this position_? Sitting right in the middle meant that even now anyone could be watching them, everyone could be watching them. The thought made him moan again. _This was going to be so good_.

Magnus brought Alec right to the brink of his orgasm and then pulled off, signing the end of the blow job with a corkscrew of his tongue around the head of his boyfriend's cock just the way he liked.

Alec moaned at the loss of the heat that he had been enjoying, moaned at the loss of the orgasm he had been about to have. Was he _ever_ going to be able to come as soon as he wanted to in this damn place?

~~~

“I want to come with you.” Magnus said, and Alec started to sit up, so he could reach for Magnus.

“No.” Magnus said, clicking his fingers so he was naked.

He straddled Alec, facing towards his toes and took them both in hand and stroked a few times, before letting go.

Alec was still confused until Magnus started to back up, moving towards his head.

_Oh._

“Remember. We come together.” Magnus said as he lowered himself over Alec's face.

Alec opened his mouth obediently, guiding Magnus' cock into his mouth with his hand and sucking as soon as he had even a small portion of it in him.

Magnus sunk back downwards so that he could take Alec into his mouth as well and both men groaned. There was something so utterly debauched about receiving pleasure even as you were the one who was giving it.

Alec had been close to an orgasm when Magnus had pulled off him, and he'd assumed that Magnus was going to edge him again, which was simultaneously both the best and worst thing he could think of, but this was better. Although it did still mean that he still had to hold off for a while. So, in a way he was edging himself. _The sneaky, sexy, amazing bastard_.

Magnus tried very hard not to thrust into Alec's mouth, but he didn't quite succeed. Alec took it in his stride though. He was pulling out all of his many tricks, attempting to get Magnus off in record time. He knew what he was doing, knew that it was because he wanted to come, but Magnus wasn't letting him off that easily. Two could play at that game.

Alec felt the very moment that Magnus wasn't going to let him off that easily when Magnus stopped his hips entirely, not thrusting into his mouth, just resting half in and half out of Alec's mouth, despite Alec tugging at his hips to get him to move. 

Magnus held his forearms across Alec's hips, pressing them into the cushions and giving Alec absolutely no leverage to thrust up into the hot, wet heat of his partner's mouth. When Magnus hummed, Alec knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was a competition.

Nether of them knew how long they teased each other, neither of them wanting to be the one who gave in first, but in the end it was Magnus who couldn't keep up with the game. His hips stuttered and he _felt_ Alec smile around his cock as he sucked harder, milking him dry. As soon as Magnus started to come, Alec let himself go too, coming down Magnus' throat in hot, thick bursts.

By unspoken agreement, they both continued to stimulate each other until joint whimpers were falling from their lips.

Magnus pulled away from Alec, who finished off the blow job with a quick twist of his tongue around the head of Magnus' cock. Not to be outdone, Magnus sucked on the head of Alec's cock, letting the appendage go with an audible pop.

After reorienting himself, Magnus lay down on his side, one leg slung over one of Alec's, one arm across his torso. Alec slung his arm around Magnus' shoulder so that Magnus could rest his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat finally slow down.

“Did my 'filthy mouth' live up to expectations?” Alec asked cheekily into the companionable silence.

Magnus looked up at his partner, laughing as he did so. “Always.” He shifted further up Alec's body so that he could kiss him.

Alec could taste both himself and Magnus on his tongue and once again he was hit by the heady sensation that they were truly one. It was almost too big a feeling to contain and he smiled into the kiss, pulling Magnus closer.

They traded kisses for a long time, listening to the noises around them, the gasps of ecstasy, the screams of pleasure, the begging to come, the begging to not come anymore, and everything in between. On top of all of that was the knowledge that someone might be watching them, that everyone might be watching them. It was enough to make them both hard again.

When Alec felt the length along his thigh harden, he smiled into the kiss, pulling away after a particularly elaborate movement of his tongue.

“Seems you're ready for round number two, Mr. Bane.” 

Magnus laughed then looked down at Alec's own rapidly hardening member.

“Seems like you are too, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Hmm.” Alec said, sitting up and tapping his finger against his lips.

Magnus smiled again, knowing that he was going to love whatever Alec came up with. It would never cease to amaze him how inventive Alec was in bed. Despite his inexperience, he had the most wonderful fantasies and Magnus was happy to help him play them out, especially as they aligned so perfectly with his own. There was nothing yet that he'd thought was too risqué for him, and he loved his partner for that.

“I think, I'm going to fuck you right here, Mr. Bane. In front of all of these people; and I think you're going to call out my name when you come, just so everyone knows who you belong to nowadays. We can't have all of your old friends thinking that they have a chance with you, can we?”

Magnus moaned. _God, Alec's mouth was filthy_.

“I take it you like that idea?” Alec said. He was pretty sure that Magnus was on board, but verbal consent was always something they required before continuing with a scene. It was important to both of them that they never did anything to harm the other, in any way.

“I think I would like that very much, _Mr. Lightwood_.”

Alec growled at the moniker and gently pushed Magnus off him.

“Hands and knees.” Alec said in what Magnus called his 'Head of Institute voice'.

Magnus hurried to comply. That tone made him weak at the knees. Alec taking charge always made him weak. Actually, Alec in general made him weak. He was so far gone for the man in front of him and their love was the most wonderful free-fall he had experienced. It didn't mean he couldn't get Alec to lose it as much as he knew he was about to.

Alec moved so that he could kneel behind Magnus, his thighs resting against his feet. At this height he was in exactly the right place to prepare Magnus. He was going to make his partner come so hard he saw stars, it was only fair after what he'd made him do to himself a little while ago.

“Mr. Bane?” Alec said, waiting.

Magnus wasn't sure what Alec was asking, but after a moment he snapped his fingers so that a bottle of lube appeared next to Alec.

“Thank you.”

Magnus heard the snap of the lid and shuddered. He was so ready for this. Nothing happened, and Magnus looked over his shoulder to see Alec just watching him and he shuddered again. This was going to be so good.

“Eyes front.” Alec said in the same commanding voice.

He sounded so hot when he spoke like that, making the warm feeling pooling in Magnus' gut get stronger.

When Alec started to rub slow circles around his puckered entrance, Magnus couldn't stop the third shudder in as many minutes. He still had enough brain power to give as good as he got though. 

“That's it, Mr. Lightwood. Rub me just like that, slow and careful.” Magnus smiled when he heard the hitch in Alec's breath. 

Learning that Alec had a praise kink was new territory, but he decided if he was going to call out his name in front of all of these people, he was going to give as good as he got. He was going to make Alec lose it just as much as he was going to make him lose it. It was only fair. This evening was going to be all about reciprocity. The tone had been set earlier, by himself no less, he couldn't stop the game now.

Alec eventually, slowly, pushed one finger inside Magnus, slowly thrusting in and out, feeling Magnus clench around even this small intrusion. 

“That's it, Alec. You're doing this just right, fucking me so slowly, opening me up so carefully. I love it, I love you.”

Alec moaned, listening to Magnus' compliment. This wasn't fair, he was supposed to be taking Magnus apart not the other way round. He slipped another finger inside Magnus' hot heat, scissoring them and opening him up further.

“That's it. You do this so well, you're opening me up so I can take your cock. It's wonderful.” Magnus praised.

 _God_. This wasn't at all fair.

Alec curled his fingers in just the right way, hoping that would stop Magnus from trying to make him lose it before he did. It didn't work, if anything it emboldened him.

“Ah – Yes, that's so good. Thank you. You're really good at this, knowing just what to do to make me happy.”

“God, Magnus.” Alec sighed, almost to himself.

“Look at what you're doing to me, you're making me pant, making me quiver with need. It's so good, and all you've got is two fingers in me. This is going to be amazing.”

Just to shut him up, Alec curled his fingers again, massaging the bundle of nerves inside his partner. Except it seemed to have the complete opposite effect.

“That's it, right there. God, you're so good to me. This is wonderful.”

Alec moaned, holding his cock at the base to try and calm himself down. He needed to get in Magnus soon or he wouldn't be able to last. He couldn't believe that Magnus was almost causing him to come undone just with his words. This was definitely completely unfair.

Adding a third finger, Alec sped up his thrusts, causing Magnus to start a steady stream of breathy pants and moans, which made him feel completely in control. He should have known it wouldn't last.

“That's it, just there. God, Alec this is amazing. I can't wait to have your cock inside me, can't wait until you make me come. You're so good at that.”

“Fuck, Magnus.”

“Exactly.” Magnus said, turning back so he could wink at Alec.

Despite himself, Alec smiled. He loved Magnus dearly, but at times like this he wanted to shout at him. This wasn't what this was supposed to be about, he was supposed to be in charge here, this wasn't on. Except this was one of the hottest things they'd done in the club and so he couldn't really complain. This was wonderful.

Alec sped up his fingers, rubbing against the bundle of nerves inside his partner, causing him to rock back on his knees, attempting to get more sensation. Alec was emboldened, knew he was finally winning and started to smile. Unfortunately Magnus then started to talk again.

“I love your fingers, the way they move, the way they curl, the way they rub. You were born for this, you're so good, you know exactly what to do to make me happy. I love it. I love you.”

Alec couldn't suppress the moan at the words Magnus was spilling. _God, he was so hard_. He was going to have to speed things up or he would rather embarrassingly come before he was even inside his boyfriend.

“That's it, you moan for me. Make me hear just how you're feeling with your fingers in me, let me hear how you love doing this for me, how much you love me.”

“Fuck!” Alec said, squeezing himself harder. How was this so hot? How was this pushing all of his buttons so expertly? He wanted to kiss Magnus senseless at the same time as he wanted to make him lose it. He wasn't winning this.

He pulled his fingers from Magnus, earning him a whine. He smiled, watching Magnus' entrance contract around nothing, missing his hand. 

Magnus heard the cap on the lube click once more and he turned and saw Alec prepare himself, one hand firmly around the base of his cock, clearly stopping himself from coming. He felt proud of that. _He'd_ done that.

“God, you're even good at that. Slicking your cock up just right so that it can slide into me. Do you want to be in me as much as I want you to be? I think you do. That's so hot. You're so good at this.”

Alec's eyes fluttered closed and he groaned, sounding wrecked. “God, Magnus. Shut _up_.”

“You don't really want that, Alexander. It's always good to know you're doing your job well. Positive reinforcement is important. I'm just giving you what you deserve. These compliments aren't hollow. You were born for this, to fuck and be fucked. You're so good. Give it to me.”

Alec took a moment to centre himself, taking a couple of calming deep breaths. If Magnus would just be quiet for a moment he thought he might be able to cope, but he wasn't and it was so hot he could barely think straight. He was rock hard and couldn't wait to enter his partner, but he didn't know what Magnus was going to say, didn't know how he was going to cope with what he knew he would say.

Magnus groaned when Alec entered him. He was prepared, but the faint burn that accompanied Alec entering him was still there. He liked it. The pain mixed with the pleasure set his nerve endings on fire.

“I love this. Your dick, God it's so perfect. Go on, move inside me, show me what you can do. You're so good at this, Alec. You have no idea. I wish you could feel what I feel right now. Maybe I'll work out a way to do that at some point. I think you'd like that.”

Alec pulled out slowly and then thrust back in quickly, drawing a shudder and a moan out of Magnus. He smiled triumphantly. He was going to fuck Magnus to pieces and stop him talking that way. It was going to be the only way he was going to get through this, knowing he was winning.

“Ah – Alexander – that's right, just there. You're a natural. I love your cock, the way you make me feel.”

Alec set up a bruising rhythm, pulling Magnus' hips back with every thrust, making him feel it, yet Magnus continued with his adoration, telling him just what he was doing right, and every single moment of praise went straight to his aching arousal. He wasn't going to last if Magnus kept it up.

Magnus was enjoying himself. He loved it when Alec took charge, loved it when he was on the receiving end, but he also loved the competitiveness that they had in bed, the competitiveness that they had in the club; and because of that he couldn't let him win, even though his brain was scrambling as the pleasure amped up with every thrust. The position afforded Alec the ability to hit his prostate as he thrust inside and he was rapidly spiralling into a pit of lust.

“That's it, Alec. Make me feel it. Make me think of you tomorrow when I can't sit down properly. Make me think of you every time I move. Make me fantasise about having your dick back inside me as soon as possible.”

Alec's hips stuttered, but he got himself under control a moment later. He had absolutely no idea how he had managed it though.

Magnus knew that they had been making a fair amount of noise, knew that some people had looked over at them, that some people were _still_ looking over at them and he decided to use that to his advantage as well. Just as he was about to open his mouth, the MC spoke instead.

“And there also seems to be a big show going on in the centre there everyone, it's well worth a watch. I'm glad I've got that to look at when I can't see the stage!”

Alec looked up then, seeing that people were watching them, seeing that people were still playing with their partners _whilst_ watching them and knew that he wanted to give them the best possible show he could.

He pulled Magnus' hips back on a sharp thrust, and was gratified when he heard Magnus groan. Leaving himself seated inside, he moved infinitesimally in circles, making Magnus feel that he was there, but not giving any stimulation. It was helping him calm down, or it would have been if Magnus hadn't chosen that moment to carry on talking.

“You hear that, Alec. People are watching us. They're watching you, they know how good you are at this. They're trying to get pointers. You're being a tutor without realising it. I bet you didn't think that people would be watching you do this, that you're probably a role model to these people.”

“God!” Alec groaned, pulling out entirely and then thrusting back in. Holding on to Magnus' hips he thrust in fast, wringing out every bit of pleasure he could from his partner, trying to fuck him into silence.

“That's – ah – God, Alec you're – ah – you're so good at this. It's so good. So. So. Good.” Magnus said, refusing to let his brain submit to the fog, wanting to give Alec this gift now they knew he wanted it.

Alec carried on thrusting. When he knew he couldn't hold off any longer, he reached around and grabbed Magnus' equally hard cock and began pumping.

“Ah – yes – god you're good at that too. Is there anything you can't do? This is – ah – this is so good – I love your cock – ah – your hands – you're...”

“Remember. What. I. Said.” Alec said, punctuating each word with a thrust of his cock and a pump of his fist.

Magnus couldn't remember what he was talking about for a moment but then it came to him. He could definitely do this one thing for him.

“That's it. Make me feel it. You're so good – ah – ah – ah – this is – this is so good – I love – ah – this. I love – you – ah – right there – ah – ALEC!” Magnus finished, shouting out his partner's name as requested.

Shouting out like that having been asked, but also in wild abandon in the middle of a show, with lots of people listening, lots of people watching, was an amazing feeling. Not for the first time he thought about how lucky he was that he found someone who wanted to share these types of experiences with him.

Magnus had enough presence of mind to clench around Alec as he came, not that he needed to. Alec was clearly overtaken with pleasure, clearly only holding on until Magnus came, so he was unsurprised when Alec thrust into him a couple more times before stuttering and keeping Magnus' hips against him, sheathing himself entirely inside his partner as he released.

“That's it Alexander, paint my insides, mark me with your come, that was so good, you're so good to me, you're so good for me, I love this. Everyone watching us loves this.”

Alec's body couldn't stop coming. It was like all of the words Magnus was saying were stimulating him even as he was already losing himself to the pleasure. 

“That's it, Alec, let it all go. I love it, you're the best at this. I'm so lucky.”

“God, Magnus.” Alec whispered, his orgasm finally stopping.

Alec draped himself across Magnus' back, placing a kiss between his boyfriend's shoulder blades, before he pulled out slowly.

Magnus moaned at the loss, dropping bonelessly to the pillows, narrowly avoiding falling in his own release. Vaguely he waved his hand and all of the mess was cleaned.

Alec lay down next to his boyfriend, wrapping himself around him and hugging him tightly. 

“That was...” Alec said, at a loss for words.

“Exactly." Magnus smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.” He paused. “By the looks of things a lot of other people did as well.”

Alec smiled widely at that. It had been like they were putting on a show, even though they themselves had been watching a show. It was a heady mix of excitement and pride that coursed through his veins and he wondered what it would be like to be on that stage, to have everyone focused on them, to be the catalyst for other people's pleasure.

It was definitely something to think about.


End file.
